La Copa de las Casas
by FerAmaya
Summary: Colección de mini retos de la Copa de las Casa 19/20 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. La chica Gryffindor

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Protagonista: Pansy Parkinson

Personaje Sorteado: Romilda Vane

Rated: T

Palabras: 399

Beta: Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

**La chica Gryffindor**

_Pansy está caminando por un corredor que no reconoce en algún lugar del colegio, cuando, de pronto, alguien la toma de la mano. Ella intenta apartarse, pero ese alguien no la suelta. Cuando Pansy voltea para mirar a quién camina a su lado, se encuentra con unos enormes ojos negros y una brillante sonrisa._

_Es aquella chica Gryffindor que en realidad no conoce, la psicópata que había intentado darle una poción de amor a Potter._

_La chica se aferra a la mano de Pansy con fuerza._

_—Tenemos que correr —le dice._

_Corren por el pasillo y un miedo extraño la invade, como si su vida se encontrara en gran peligro._

_De pronto, el pasillo desaparece, y Pansy se encuentra luchando contra un hombre sin rostro, en medio de una batalla en la que nunca estuvo. Y aún no sabe para qué lado está peleando._

_En un segundo, el hombre se ha ido y, cuando Pansy se da cuenta, está a punto de asesinar a la chica Gryffindor._

_Aunque no puede escucharlo, puede sentir el grito que emana de su garganta cuando un rayo de luz verde sale de su varita y golpea al hombre._

_Pansy corre junto a la chica y se apresura a tomarla de la mano._

_—Me salvaste... —jadea ella, pero hay sangre que parece salir de ninguna parte manchándole la ropa._

_A Pansy el corazón se le encoge dentro del pecho._

_—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dice con urgencia._

_Pero la chica no se mueve. La sangre comienza a encharcarse en el suelo a su alrededor._

_—¡Vamos, por favor!_

_Quiere llamarla por su nombre, pero, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

Pansy se despertó sobresaltada, cubierta en un sudor frío y jadeando para recuperar el aire.

* * *

Pansy nunca se arrepintió de elegir el lado que eligió ni de creer en lo que creía, pero la chica Gryffindor había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts por su culpa, y había estado teniendo las mismas pesadillas desde entonces. Porque eligió huir, ocultarse y salvar su propia vida. Porque, cuando se tropezó con ella y esta intentó tomar su mano, sus ojos rogándole que la ayudara, Pansy se apartó y corrió más rápido. Porque abandonó a Romilda Vane y ella fue asesinada por su culpa.

Ahora sabía su nombre, estaba escrito en su lápida, donde Pansy lo había leído demasiadas veces, todavía preguntándose si simplemente debería haber tomado su mano.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

**Aquí vengo con mi primera participación para la Copa de las Casas.**

**¡Vamos Gryffindor!**


	2. ¿Dirás que sí?

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Protagonista: Oliver Wood

Personaje Sorteado: Susan Bones

Rated: K

Palabras: 385

Beta: Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

**¿Dirás que sí?**

_Susan se ve tan hermosa como el día en que la conoció, con su cabello rojo escarlata cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar sonriéndole cálidamente._

_Se acerca hasta ella, el corazón latiéndole desbocado dentro del pecho._

—_¿Dirás que sí? —pregunta, se siente tan increíblemente nervioso que le tiemblan las rodillas._

_Ella le sonríe tímidamente, sin comprender qué es lo que está sucediendo._

—_Estoy tan enamorado de ti —suspira, y la sonrisa en los labios de la chica se ensancha._

_Un rayo de sol brilla detrás de ella, iluminando su silueta casi de forma angelical. Todo parece tan perfecto que Oliver lo sabe en ese momento; tiene que preguntarle._

_Toca los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no hay ninguna caja ahí. Busca en el interior de su chaqueta, pero no puede encontrar nada._

—_Esperé demasiado —se lamenta—. Esperé demasiado y ahora es muy tarde._

_Susan lo mira sin comprender._

—_¿Muy tarde para qué?_

_Oliver se siente tan apenado que está seguro de que comenzará a llorar._

—_Creo que lo he perdido —confiesa._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? —vuelve a preguntar ella, acariciando su mejilla._

—_Tenía un obsequio para ti, pero no puedo encontrarlo._

—_Está bien, no importa —le dice con voz dulce, intentando consolarlo._

—_Pero quería preguntarte..._

—_¿Por qué no me preguntas ahora?_

_Susan le sonríe de nuevo, con esa forma especial que tiene de hacerlo, que lo hace sentir como el hombre más especial en el mundo entero._

—_¿Dirás que sí?_

* * *

Oliver se despertó con una extraña urgencia inundándole el pecho. Brincó fuera de la cama, yendo directo a mirar dentro de su armario.

—Oliver, ¿qué ocurre?

Había despertado a Susan, pero no tenía tiempo para disculparse.

La chica pelirroja se incorporó y encendió la lámpara en su mesita de noche.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —exclamó él de pronto, sintiéndose imposiblemente aliviado.

—Es la mitad de la noche, Oliver, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Tengo que preguntarte algo! —exclamó el chico, apresurándose a volver a la cama.

Susan lo estaba mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, hasta que notó la caja de terciopelo rojo abierta sobre la mano del chico. Había un hermoso anillo plateado brillando en su interior.

Oliver contuvo la respiración. Y entonces, la sonrisa más brillante que había visto nunca iluminó el rostro de la chica.

Y Susan respondió que sí.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

**400 palabras son muy pocas, así que la historia de como Oliver Wood llegó a enamorarse de Susan Bones tendré que guardarla para después.**

**¡Vamos Gryffindor!**


	3. De chicas y chicos

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Protagonista: Dean Thomas

Tema: Bisexualidad

Palarbas: 398

Beta: Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

**De chicas y chicos**

Dean besó a Seamus, de la nada, por curiosidad más que otra cosa, antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo. Y se alejó de golpe un segundo después, como si la culpa no hubiera sido suya. Cuando Seamus abrió la boca para decir algo, Dean salió corriendo.

* * *

—Lo entiendo, hombre —Seamus le dijo alegremente días más tarde—. Las cosas no han salido bien últimamente.

Se refiere a Ginny y a las otras tres chicas que intentó invitar a salir después.

Casi se lo dijo. Sobre la cuarta cita fallida con ese chico Slytherin que le sonreía en los corredores y que le había pedido ir a Hogsmeade juntos. Dean se había apresurado a decir que no y ahora solo le quedaba la curiosidad.

—Todo está bien, ya puedes dejar de evitarme. —Lo golpeó suavemente en un costado, obligándolo a apartar los ojos del suelo para mirarlo. Él lo estaba mirando de vuelta, con sus pequeños ojos verdes resplandeciendo y una enorme sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Dean supo que estaba inclinándose hacia el frente cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Esta vez fue Seamus quien se apartó.

—Okay… —susurró, arrastrando la «a» con una sonrisita y, de nuevo, Dean salió corriendo.

* * *

—Deberíamos hablar —le dijo Seamus esa noche cuando lo encontró solo en la habitación.

—Amigo, tienes que dejar de hacer eso —comenzó y, ahora sí, Dean solo quería desaparecer—, porque uno de estos días voy a besarte de vuelta y entonces si lo de salir corriendo va a volverse incómodo.

Seamus estaba sonriéndole y Dean no se atrevió a preguntarle si hablaba en serio.

—No se trata de Ginny o las otras chicas —Dean se escuchó decir, y Seamus necesitó un segundo para entender de qué estaban hablando. Lo contempló por un momento, esperando escuchar algo más.

—Entonces… ¿se trata de chicos…?

A Dean, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decir?

—Oye… —Debió permanecer demasiado tiempo en silencio, porque Seamus tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para llamar su atención—, lo siento, ¿vale? No quiero presionarte. No tienes que explicarme nada, nunca, y si un día quieres hablar de chicas o chicos o cualquier otra cosa, puedes hablar conmigo.

—¿Y qué si se tratara de ambos?

Seamus sonrió.

—Entonces hablaremos de chicas y de chicos.

Al fin, Dean le sonrió de vuelta.

—Bien.

—Bien.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. Charlas de media noche

_**Disclaimer: **__Solo la idea es mía, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Red social sorteada: Telegram

Personaje: Pansy Parkinson

Palabras: 479

Beta: Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

**Charlas de media noche**

Pansy volvió a mirar su mesita de noche, indecisa. Giró de nuevo en la cama y clavó sus ojos verdes en las sombras del techo. Dos segundos más tarde, finalmente tomó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa.

La pantalla se iluminó frente a sus ojos y ahí estaba, el pequeño círculo azul con el dibujo blanco.

«¿Estás despierto?».

Solo conocía a una persona con peores hábitos de sueño que ella, el primer nombre en su lista de conversaciones.

«¿Qué haces tú despierta?», fue la respuesta casi inmediata.

Al mensaje le siguió la imagen de un gato sonriendo. Potter y sus ridículas fotografías; Pansy nunca entendía qué significaban y después de tantos años había dejado de preguntar.

«Tuve otra pesadilla».

Otra. Potter lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él también las tenía; no muchas noches atrás había sido él quien le había mandado a ella un mensaje en mitad de la noche.

«¿Quieres hablar?».

No había nada de qué hablar. Veinte años desde la guerra y Pansy aún soñaba con una batalla en la que había sido muy cobarde para estar.

«Podría ir a tu casa», ofreció el Gryffindor cuando Pansy tardó demasiado en responder.

«Al pequeño dragón no le gustaría».

Sonrió con su propio chiste, y las tres caritas riendo que le envió Potter le confirmaron que a él también lo había hecho reír.

«El pequeño dragón está dormido».

Fue entonces que Pansy notó la hora en su primer mensaje: 1:22 am.

«¿Qué haces tú despierto?».

«Alguien tenía que alimentar al dragón más pequeño».

Pansy sonrió al pensar en el pequeño Scorpius.

«Podría preparar una taza de té».

La nueva oferta de Potter sonaba mucho más tentadora.

«Draco se va a poner celoso».

«Últimamente se ha estado robando a Hermione, creo que yo también puedo robarme a su mejor amiga».

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

«Además, Scorpius te echa de menos y no parece que vaya a dormirse pronto».

«Vale, pero solo por mi sobrino… y por el té».

«Vale».

En un inicio, cuando Draco había comenzado a salir con Potter, había sido extraño descubrir que tenían algo en común, aunque solo fueran las pesadillas que los despertaban por las noches, y había sido aún más extraño descubrir lo sencillo que era hablar con él al respecto. En realidad, era increíblemente fácil hablar con Potter de cualquier cosa. Eventualmente, él la había convencido de comprar una de esas cosas muggles para poder llamarla. Pansy las odiaba, pero debía admitir que era mucho más rápido que usar una lechuza o un patronus, en especial esa cosa que a Potter tanto le gustaba: Telegram o algo así.

Potter siempre respondía, no hacía demasiadas preguntas y podía hacerla reír, aun cuando ella estaba llorando a causa de una pesadilla especialmente horrible; además de que Pansy había terminado por acostumbrarse a las imágenes de gatos que a Potter tanto le gustaban.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

Siempre me ha gustado pensar que, si Draco y Harry estuvieran juntos, Pansy y Harry se volverían muy buenos amigos (igual que Draco y Hermione), y bueno, de ahí salió esta historia.


	5. Como siempre debió ser

_**Disclaimer: **__Solo la idea es mía, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

_"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Personaje: Ron Weasley

Genero: Drama

Palabras: 497

Beta: Nea Poulain

* * *

**Como siempre debió ser**

Ron se levanta con un sobresalto, el ardor en el brazo lo recorre hasta las entrañas y no puede evitar hacer una mueca. Hermione lo mira asustada.

—Ron, ¿qué ocurre?

Le dice que no es nada, pero ella no deja de mirarlo por el resto de la tarde.

Esa noche, escucha a Harry y Hermione susurrando al otro lado de la tienda y el pánico y la rabia lo invaden. ¿Hermione lo descubrió?

El brazo aún le quema; tiene que salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que crea una escena. Grita e insulta como lleva meses queriendo hacer, años en realidad. Qué sencillo sería sacar su varita allí mismo y terminarlo todo. Pero no es así como debe ocurrir. Así que se va, complacido de escuchar a Hermione llorando y gritando su nombre.

Se aparece en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius lo mira con rabia cuando entra al salón y Ron no puede ocultar la sonrisa burlona que se dibuja en sus labios al ver a Draco de pie, junto a su padre, pálido y temblando como una hoja de papel.

Sus ojos se posan entonces en la persona de pie al centro de la habitación y la excitación le inunda el pecho, igual que cada vez que lo mira.

—Mi Lord… —murmura y se inclina en una reverencia frente a él.

Voldemort lo observa por un largo momento.

—No debí hacerlo esperar, señor —Ron se apresura a disculparse—, pero lo tengo —agrega, mostrándole el guardapelo de Slytherin.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que un Weasley se convertiría en mi mejor sirviente?

Voldemort mira a la familia Malfoy con desdén y Ron sonríe.

—Estoy listo, mi Lord —le dice, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz—, quiero matar a Harry Potter.

Voldemort sonríe por un instante.

—Nadie va a tocar a Potter más que yo… pero tendrás a la sangre sucia para ti.

Ron sonríe más que satisfecho.

* * *

Ron reaparece fuera de la tienda horas más tarde. Hermione corre a envolverle los brazos alrededor del cuello, pero Harry aún está furioso.

—¡Creí que estabas harto de esto, que te largabas para siempre! —exclama Harry mientras le apunta con su varita.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del chico pelirrojo. Con un movimiento de su varita lanza a ambos al suelo y sus varitas vuelan hasta su mano.

—¿Ron? —chilla Hermione, pero ya es muy tarde.

Él apunta con su varita a su antebrazo izquierdo, mostrando ante los ojos horrorizados de los dos Gryffindor la marca tenebrosa.

En un segundo, el claro donde se encuentran acampando se llena de mortífagos y, al final, Voldemort aparece a su lado.

Ron siente que va a explotar de orgullo. Observa el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo, retorciéndose bajo las maldiciones imperdonables de Voldemort, y sonríe.

Pronto él estará muerto y ellos habrán vencido. El mundo estará a sus pies y él estará ahí para verlo, al lado del Señor Tenebroso, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

Bueno, pues hice a Ron un fanático de Voldemort.

Tenía toda una idea en desarrollo que definitivamente no iba a poder contar en 500 palabras, (aunque espero poder escribirla después, porque el tema me ha parecido muy interesante), y termine por conformarme con está escena. No estoy completamente satisfecha, pero la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo de escribir algo mejor. Lo siento.


End file.
